1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile batch plants and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of mobile batch plant that is entirely self-powered to effect installation set-up or take-down between the road mobile and operational attitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of mobile batch plants that have been developed variously in accordance with the exigencies of particular applications over a considerable period of time. Prior types of mobile batch plant have been available in varying assemblies of bin combinations, conveyors, control automation and the like; however, in all such prior cases set-up of installations has usually required outside help in some form of lifting or raising power to make a unit operational. One well known form of prior art plant is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,484 wherein various bin components of different sizes are disposed on an elongated main frame that is wheel supported for mobility but tiltable upward under auxiliary power or lift into an operational batch plant position. This type of operation fairly characterizes the prior art attempts at mobility and automation. A forerunner patent of the present inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,673, is of general interest.